


Перемены

by tavvitar



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Если бы я не проиграл это дело, ничего бы не было.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Перемены

**Author's Note:**

> Хотела бы я, чтобы это было иронией — но тут одни сплошные реалии из жизни окружного прокурора :о) хоть с зомби, хоть без.

Рафаэль Барба готовился умереть.

Вообще-то он все это себе представлял совсем не так. Когда Барба вообще задумывался о смерти, неотъемлемыми атрибутами ее были завещание, причастие, писк аппаратов в хорошей больнице и осознание, что после девяноста восьми лет жизнь как-то приедается. Либо — второй вариант — хорошая драка, звук выстрела и опять же писк аппаратов, потому что в сорок лет сразу умирать от руки какого-нибудь ублюдка, не уважающего закон и его служителей, как-то глупо. Всего один день, больше помощник окружного прокурора Рафаэль Барба не просил. Только чтобы попрощаться со всеми и сказать слова, на которые вечно не было времени. Ему бы наверняка хватило. Он совершенно точно не скончался бы на самом начале фразы — это же не кино, в самом-то деле!

К сожалению, за три, максимум пять минут до совершенно явной и неминуемой гибели у Барбы не было ни завещания, ни дорогих людей вокруг, а причастие он бы с огромным удовольствием получил у отца Мигеля в церкви неподалеку от офиса — если бы отец Мигель не гнался сейчас за ним с налитыми кровью глазами, половиной чьей-то руки в зубах и в компании добрых прихожан, которые, увы, совсем не выглядели добрыми и даже злыми. Они выглядели мертвыми. И весьма кровожадно настроенными. А поскольку жизнь, увы, редко похожа на кино, то и передвигались все эти милые существа с такой скоростью, что прогноз даже в три минуты выглядел слишком оптимистично. Но об этом Барба старался не думать. Он просто несся со всех ног к полицейскому участку Манхэттена, бессвязно молясь про себя, чтобы информация, пойманная в заглохшей в двух кварталах отсюда машине, оказалась верной и полицейские действительно успели занять хоть какую-то оборону.

Впереди с грохотом столкнулись несколько автомобилей. Внутри одного из них кто-то бился и орал; Барба едва успел отпрыгнуть вправо, когда мимо него пролетела еще одна машина и врезалась в витрину кондитерской. Коробки пончиков рухнули на разбитый капот, следом из глубины магазинчика, рыча, выполз хозяин — дородный бородатый мужик. Рот мужика был вымазан чем-то красным, и Барба был уверен, что это не малиновый джем. Он прыгнул на машину, потом на брюхо следующей, перевернутой, и опять едва уклонился от чьей-то алчной лапы — только пальцы скользнули по брючине. Барба заорал от ужаса. Позади раздался слаженный голодный вопль. Барба спрыгнул на асфальт, чудом удержавшись на ногах — колени подламывались, пот заливал глаза — и снова бросился бежать, сквозь нечеловеческий вой, дым и дикие крики.

Двери участка были закрыты наглухо, окна первого этажа — забаррикадированы столами, а все пространство перед зданием — усеяно телами с простреленными головами. Многие все еще дергались и норовили ухватить за ноги. Барба, не чуя под собой уже ни земли, ни плоти, влетел на крыльцо, стал стучать, в кровь сбивая кулаки. 

— Пустите! Пустите меня, мать вашу!!!

Сверху что-то закричали — он не понял, что именно. Рычание и топот приближались. Барба оглянулся — толпа зомби, изрядно разросшаяся по дороге, была уже совсем близко. Он закрыл глаза и сполз на холодный камень. И в этот момент начали стрелять.  
Барба вздрогнул и сжался в комок. Думать он уже не мог, молиться тоже — слишком страшным, нереальным, нечеловеческим было все вокруг. Грохот выстрелов оглушал — он зажал было уши, но тут сверху раздался усиленный динамиком рев:

— Рафаэль, сюда! Сюда!!! Скорее!!!

Он вскинул голову, заозирался, пытаясь понять, откуда кричат. Зомби уже добрались до парковки, но стрелявшие, кажется, изрядно проредили топу — и замедлили ее продвижение. Цепляясь за дверь, Барба кое-как поднялся на ноги — и в этот момент смутно знакомый мужской голос опять заорал:

— Направо!!! Быстро!!!

Держась за стену и задыхаясь, он сделал несколько шагов — едва ли не уперся лицом в чьи-то лодыжки. Он поднял голову и увидел белого, как мел, Кариси, который свисал из окна второго этажа на сцепленных между собой ремнях. 

— Расстегивай ремень, — сказал Кариси, — ребята нас поднимут.

— Не выдержит... — просипел Барба.

— Тогда нас сожрут! Давай скорее, там куча новбранцев, а они много промахиваются! — Кариси поднял голову и заорал: — Опустите ниже!

Его спустили почти к самой земле. Барба, кося в сторону медленно, но неотвратимо приближавшихся зомби, лихорадочно расстегивал ремень. Чертовы брюки почти свалились — он сильно похудел за последнее время, пока сидел за санитарным законодательством... Кариси вырвал пряжку у него из рук, притянул Барбу к себе и дрожащими руками застегнул ремень вокруг импровизированного троса.

— Поднимайте!!!

Трос пошел вверх. Барба старался даже не дышать — во-первых, ремни могли не выдержать, а во-вторых, Кариси держал его такой мертвой хваткой, что слишком глубокий вдох мог кончиться переломом ребер.

Когда их втянули в окно, Барба согнулся пополам, пытаясь продышаться — и его вырвало. Кто-то стащил с него пиджак, сунул в руки стакан воды. Он стал пить и чуть не подавился. Выстрелы стали реже. Барба поднял голову и прохрипел:

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — ответила Оливия. Выглядела она плохо, даже хуже, чем во времена Льюиса. — Ты десятый, кого мы смогли вытащить.

— Так... так мало?..

— Видимо, больше никто не смог добраться, — проворчал Тутуола. — По радио передают, что ущерб не так велик, как кажется, но что-то я нихрена им не верю.

— Долгая работа с Манчем никому не на пользу, — сказал кто-то. Барба проморгался и опознал Кэссиди — в синяках и с огромной ссадиной на лбу. — Не каркай, Фин! Моя мама сидит дома одна. Я бы не хотел быть на месте тех, кто попробует к ней вломиться — но все-таки беспокоюсь.

Барба посмотрел на Оливию. Она ответила ему почти спокойным взглядом.

— Ноа с Такером. Надеюсь, все обойдется.

— Ну, у этих бедняг не обошлось, — глубокомысленно заметил Кариси, захлопывая окно, и Барбе очень захотелось дать ему по шее. Но он вспомнил, что у Сонни семья в Конни-Айленде, откуда и началась эпидемия. И промолчал.

— Что мы будем делать? — спросил Барба.

Лив только вздохнула.

— Инструкции для всех были — забаррикадироваться и ни при каких условиях не покидать укрытия. И никого не впускать.

— Но вы впускаете.

— Мы же полиция, в конце концов, — зло ответил Кэссиди. — Служить и защищать, помнишь такое? Моя бы воля...

— Никакой воли, — отрезала Лив. — У нас есть приказ: мы понадобимся на втором этапе — для восстановления порядка. Армия лучше подготовлена.

— Интересно, откуда это армия знает, как драться с зомби, — протянул Фин.

— Из видеоигр, — сказал Кариси, все еще бледный как смерть. От него несло потом, искусанные губы казались слишком яркими, а всегда аккуратно уложенные волосы торчали в разные стороны. Сейчас он как никогда напоминал пугало — нескладный, нелепый, неприглаженный... Барба отвернулся. 

— Значит, ждать, — сказал он. — Ладно. Ладно. Сотовая связь...

— Работает, — кивнула Лив. 

— И правда не все так плохо... Дайте кто-нибудь телефон — я потерял свой, пока выбирался из машины. Они ее перевернули — в трех кварталах отсюда.

Сразу трое протянули ему мобильники. Он, не глядя, взял черный айфон — такой же, как у него самого, поднял глаза. Это был телефон Кариси. 

— Тебе повезло, что ты жив, — сказал Кариси с чувством.

— Мне повезло, что ты за мной спустился, — ответил Барба. — Я уж готовился стать ужином своего священника. Спасибо.

Кариси неловко пожал плечами. 

— Не за что.

Телефон мамы не отвечал. После пятого звонка Барба потер лицо руками и передал мобильник обратно хозяину. Кариси, не говоря ни слова, убрал его в карман. И сказал: 

— Ну, если что — угоним автобус и будем ездить по всему миру с пистолетами и садовым инвентарем.

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Барба.

— Извини, — сказал Кариси после паузы. — Я просто думал о том, что сейчас с моей семьей. 

Барба опять посмотрел на него, и опять подумал о том, какой же нескладный и нелепый парень Доминик Кариси, который спас его сегодня — и наверное, поэтому казался таким необыкновенно близким. Ближе, чем обычно — а обычно было слишком далеко от нормы. Он вздохнул.

— Извини, Сонни. Я просто... моя мать не отвечает на звонки.

— Мои родители тоже, — кивнул Сонни. — Хотя если честно, я не особо за них переживаю, и за старшую сестру тоже. Они снобы и в жизни не подпустят к себе кого-то, кто может только рычать и капать кровавыми слюнями на ковер. А вот младшая меня беспокоит!

Барба поневоле фыркнул: он помнил эту историю с зятем Кариси, который был на условно-досрочном и умудрился вляпаться в дело о сексуальных домогательствах — причем домогались его.

— Не переживай, у нее есть муж, он из ревности не даст твоей сестре выходить к таким жалобным красавчикам. 

Сонни улыбнулся — благодарно и... не солнечно, нет, ничего согревающего не было в этом вытянутом лице, и даже ничего красивого. Но на мгновение Барбе показалось, что все будет нормально.

— Сколько нас тут? — спросил он.

— Ну, примерно половина участка и забитые битком камеры — была облава в наркопритоне. Кэссиди здорово досталось.

— Что он там делал? — удивился Барба.

— А мы, оказывается, ловили продажных копов, которые подрабатывали сутенерством. По-моему, какой-то из синяков Кэссиди поставила наш лейтенант — потому что мы замели там серийного насильника, а дело забрали в внутренний отдел.

— То есть это был коп? — Сонни кивнул. — Дивный мир...

— Угу. Есть хочешь?

— Хочу. Где Роллинс?

— Ты ее собрался съесть?

— У тебя паршивое чувство юмора, Сонни, я тебе это говорил?

— Нет, — пожал плечами Сонни. — Роллинс в крибе, спит. Как выяснила, что няня со страху придвинула шкаф к окну, а в квартал уже зашла национальная гвардия — так и свалилась. Так что, будешь есть? Всю еду из автоматов разделили, и у меня есть пачка чипсов и три пакета с кофе. 

Чипсы были острые и отдавали рыбой, хотя на пачке была нарисована курица. Растворимый кофе казался тошнотворно сладким. Все вокруг были подавлены, растеряны, звонили домой и постоянно обновляли страницы с социальными сетями. Новости не радовали: все каналы и страницы заполонило фото человека, невероятно похожего на Билла де Блазио, загримированного для съемок в фильме ужасов, и теперь все в комнате обсуждали, фотошоп это или нет. Кто-то предложил пропустить фото через распознаватель лиц, и по кругу пошла коробка из-под пончиков — для желающих заключить пари. Телефон мамы по-прежнему молчал как проклятый.

Барба откинулся на спинку стула и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Если бы я не проиграл это дело, ничего бы не было, — пробормотал он.

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, — ответил Сонни. — Это не ты проиграл, а Бьюкенен выиграл. Мог бы делать свою работу хуже. 

— Ну да, нас всех погубила ответственность и гражданские свободы!

Сонни только вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Потому что так оно и было.

Все начиналось как банальное расследование пьяного секса между школьниками. Барба терпеть не мог такие дела: «он сказал-она сказала», все рыдают, объясняют свои действия популярностью мальчика и своей некрасивостью, сваливают друг на друга вину и заражение гонореей. Только в этот раз шла не о гонорее, а о какой-то новой форме краснухи, вакцина от которой была выпущена совсем недавно. Мать жертвы оказалась принципиальным противником прививок, да еще и прихожанкой церкви «Истинный Иисус» — недавно образовавшейся, но чертовски активной. Они выступали против всего: абортов, искусственных сердечных клапанов, презервативов, лечения антибиотиками, католиков, протестантов, феминизма, соцслужб и перезапуска «Стартрека». Так что когда Барба предъявил миссис Бринкли обвинение в преступной халатности и нарушении законов штата Нью-Йорк, которые обязывали всех родителей прививать своих детей — глава ИИ Джедидайя Оулс организовал вокруг дворца правосудия круглосуточные пикеты и демонстрации с плакатами «Америка свободная страна», «В Бога мы веруем, а не в прививки», «Побойтесь Господа» и «Иисус освятил вторую поправку». Этот цирк длился, не прекращаясь, три недели. К тому же Добрый Пастырь Оулс (именно так он себя величал) нанял Риту Калхоун и Джона Бьюкенена — из чего следовало, что проблем с пожертвованиями у «Истинного Иисуса», мягко говоря, не наблюдается. 

Оглядываясь назад, Барба мог с чистой совестью сказать: он сделал все, что мог. И проиграл. Рита и Бьюкенен приволокли в суд аж трех экспертов, которые доказывали, что от прививок может развиться опухоль мозга, внематочная беременность и ВИЧ. Последнее утверждал третий эксперт — два первых считали СПИД божьей карой и заговором фармацевтических компаний соответственно. К сожалению, все они имели научные публикации — и по этому поводу Барба очень хотел бы прийти в издательства с факелом и даже без балахона... во всяком случае, такие мысли часто посещали его в четыре утра. И один раз днем — когда Амалия Бринкли была признана невиновной.

По идее, на этом все и должно было закончиться. Толпы прихожан перестали осаждать прокуратуру и суд, письма с угрозами Барба выбрасывал, едва взглянув (фантазии у этих людей не было никакой), отец Мэри Бринкли подал иск на установление опеки... в общем, все было бы в порядке, если бы не Ронни Джонс — тот самый дико популярный семнадцатилетний оболтус-афро с обаятельной улыбкой. Нет, Барба не посадил его. Ронни Джонс не дожил до приговора. Он умер во время перекрестного допроса. А через пять минут воскрес, вскочил на стол судьи, перегрыз достопочтенному горло и ласточкой прыгнул в зал. 

Дальнейшее Барба помнил урывками и до сих пор не был уверен, что газеты писали правду о тех событиях. С другой стороны, они скорее преуменьшали ужас случившегося — что было и неплохо. К вечеру в город привезли, кажется, всех возможных экспертов по всем возможным болезням и ввели войска. Через две недели исследований выяснилось, что «феномен Ронни Джонса» был результатом сложной цепочки взаимодействия между его клетками, новым вирусом краснухи и стероидами, которые мальчик ел как не в себя для сохранения титула «мистер Школа». Все это в совокупности образовало что-то там, что не могли понять ни в мэрии, ни в газетах — и что в народе поэтому получило название «зомби-зуб».

Газеты и власти клялись, что ни о каких зомби речь не идет. Но через несколько дней — а именно вчера поздним вечером — случилось побоище между работниками морга и покойниками. За ночь эпидемия охватила почти все районы; по радио, в социальных сетях, по телевизору, в газетах и через СМС людей призывали не выходить из домов, никого не впускать, забаррикадироваться наглухо там, где они находятся. Но некоторые не желали слушать. А некоторые спали мертвым сном и не имели понятия ни о чем абсолютно. Как Барба, который выяснил все об изменившемся мире, добравшись на работу… и возможно, Сонни был прав. В этом мире уже не было никакой разницы, кто виноват. 

— Мир изменился, — задумчиво протянул Барба, даже не сообразив, что говорит вслух.

— Пока еще нет, — ответил Сонни, потягиваясь. Под мышками у него были темные пятна, а галстук не подходил ни к рубашке, ни к костюму. — Я имею в виду — это чем-то напоминает 11 сентября. Пока во всяком случае. Все ужасно, но связь работает, и интернет есть, военные чем-то заняты...

— Они всегда чем-то заняты, — заметил Кэссиди, который все это время то ли дремал. То ли делал вид, что дремал, положив ноги на соседний стол. — Кстати, я утром перехватывал разговоры по военному каналу. Квартал, где была штаб-квартира «Истинного Иисуса», пришлось сжечь. 

— Еще бы, — пробормотал Сонни, — я думаю, из преподобного Оулса и его паствы получились особо упорные зомби. И все-таки — может, все не так страшно. Я имею в виду, в глобальном масштабе.

Барба хмыкнул.

— Может, ты и прав. Во всяком случае, у меня в офисе все было примерно как всегда: когда я убегал, видел Риту, которая явно пыталась прогрызть живот Бьюкенену.

— Вот видишь, что-то да хорошее, — сказал Сонни.

— Прости?!

— Ну... — Сонни стушевался. Барба покосился на молчащий черный айфон — и устало махнул рукой.

— Забудь. Не время быть лицемером.

Сонни ухмыльнулся. Кариси захохотал. А телефон зазвонил и, когда Барба схватил его и услышал родной голос — все опять на секунду стало хорошо, и мама что-то говорила, перемежая слова молитвами и слезами, а Рафаэль Барба не мог разобрать, что именно она говорит, смысл ускользал, и одна только мысль почему-то билась в голове: «Все изменилось».

Через четыре месяца Рафаэль Барба просто обязан был констатировать, что Кариси — чертов пророк. Да, биржевые индексы пошли вниз, но потом прыгнули вверх благодаря заявлению Минобороны, что страшное несчастье в Нью-Йорке сделало Америку сильнее: это было воспринято как сообщение о новом виде биологического оружия и, соответственно, мощи американской демократии. Да, фотографии де Блазио были настоящими, и теперь городу предстояли досрочные выборы. Да, город сильно пострадал в ходе «санитарных обработок», а заодно сгорели архивы нескольких компаний, в основном страховых, и банков, которые клялись и божились, что не могут восстановить финансовую отчетность... и собственно, как раз это и убеждало в том, что ничего не изменилось, потому что для перерождения мира и, самое главное, человеческой природы требуется что-то посильнее какой-то несчастной зомби-эпидемии. 

Именно по этой причине Барба сидел сейчас у себя в кабинете, с дверей которого смыли наконец-то следы крови, и тупо смотрел на груду книг и стопки бумаг. Ему хотелось выпить и поспать. Но спать он не мог, потому что ему снились кошмары, а пить было нельзя, потому что утром он должен был представить судье свои возражения по поводу объединенного иска афроамериканской общины преподобного Кертиса и ЛГБТ-сообщества против города Нью-Йорк.

Если подумать — это тоже был вполне себе кошмар, только наяву. Так что Барба снял пиджак, туфли, ослабил галстук и улегся на диван, намереваясь если не спать, то хотя бы ни о чем не думать несколько минут. И как раз в этот момент в дверь постучали.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Барба и сел. — Входите!

Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вошел Сонни Кариси с большим бумажным пакетом в одной руке и коробкой пиццы из «Папы Джонса» в другой. Барба, который в первое мгновение хотел было очень неприветливо спросить Сонни, какого черта ему тут надо — закрыл рот. 

— Пепперони и тирамису, — сказал Сонни, освобождая локтем чистое место на столе. Толстый том пояснений по санитарному законодательству грохнулся на пол, как могильная плита. — И кофе. Черный. 

Пахло фантастически. Так хорошо пахло, что Барба даже забыл, что уже четыре месяца с лишним не ест мяса, потому что не может на него смотреть. Он встал и, не обувшись, подошел к столу, заглянул в пакет:

— Я люблю тирамису. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Сонни. — Оно домашнее, сестра дала мне с собой.

— Старшая или младшая? — спросил Барба кое-как, увлеченно жуя пиццу.

— Младшая, конечно, — фыркнул Сонни. — Старшая обещала помолиться за нас всех.

На этот раз фыркнул Барба.

— Зря, — спокойно сказал Сонни. — Может, поэтому мы все и живы. 

— Ты хороший католик, я плохой, а проблемы одинаковые. По-моему, это несправедливо.

— Ты же юрист — какая справедливость? — Сонни взял себе кусок пиццы и потянулся за кофе. — Ты сегодня ел? Я нет.

При этих словах Барба подумал про домашнее тирамису, которое Сонни принес с собой. И вдруг как-то очень остро осознал, что за окном уже почти стемнело, что у Кариси провалившиеся от усталости глаза, что, тем не менее, он стоит здесь в его кабинете и выглядит каким-то еще более неуместным, чем всегда, и что ему самому от всего этого очень неловко. Как если бы, например, Кариси пришел к нему голым. Или пришел к нему домой. Барба, жмурясь, потер ладонью лоб. Потом обошел стол и включил телевизор. И даже застонал сквозь зубы.

— ...дские и федеральные власти пытаются представить дело так, будто заботятся об остальных гражданах и поэтом намерены уничтожить тех, кто, возможно, был заражен, — вещал Эллис Байярд, и его голос гудел сдержанным гневом, как похоронный колокол. — Они называют этот изоляцией, карантином, но правда в том, что мы не знаем, куда увозят этих людей и что делают с ними дальше. По странному совпадению, почти все они афроамериканцы или члены ЛГБТ-сооб...

Барба прикрыл глаза. Он не хотел это видеть. Собственный голос на фоне утробного баса Байярда казался лаем мелкой собаки:

— Вы несете чушь! В карантине находится вся семья мэра и треть Уолл-стрит!

— Среди которых также есть афроамериканцы, которые невероятным трудом... — Преподобный Кертис тоже не мог похвастаться спокойствием, зато экспрессии у него было хоть отбавляй. 

— Эти люди богаты! 

— Но в процентном соотношении большинство пострадавших афроамериканцы, гомосексуалы, а также...

Толпа взревела. Барба посмотрел на экран. Его лицо было снято крупным планом, и по губам было можно со всей четкостью прочитать, что именно и какими словами помощник окружного прокурора думает о процентном соотношении афроамериканцев и ЛГБТ среди потенциальных зомби. Потом мелькнуло лицо Одафина Тутуолы, который отодвигал подальше какого-то активиста с плакатом «Бог и Свобода с нами!!!». Потом камера повернулась к демонстрантам. 

— Тут бы хоть кто сорвался, — сказал Сонни осторожно.

Барба резко повернулся к нему.

— Какого черта ты пришел?

Сонни примирительно поднял вверх обе руки. В одной из них был стакан с кофе — и он полился ему на пиджак. Барба закатил глаза, вынул из стола бумажные салфетки и швырнул их Сонни. Тот немедленно поставил стакан и принялся промокать пятно. Лепестки тонкой бумаги повисли на мокром плече. Барба выключил телевизор, подошел к Кариси и, чуть приподнявшись на носках, быстро очистил пиджак.

— Я все-таки закончил юридический, — сказал Сонни спокойно. — Могу помочь. И еще ты мне нравишься.

У Барбы как-то враз опустились руки, сощурились глаза и выпятилась челюсть. Он физически чувствовал все это — как будто слова Кариси нажали какие-то кнопки внутри и запустили реакцию, с которой мозг не знал, что делать, а тело, не дождавшись руководящих указаний, зависло в максимально нелепой позе. Как стоп-кадр на мониторе.

— В смысле? — спросил Барба и понял, что это конец. Потому что иначе он сказал бы что-то другое.

— В прямом. И я подумал, что не время быть лицемером. 

Барба шагнул назад. Тонкие куски салфеток липли к пальцам, и он брезгливо тряхнул руками — а Сонни стоял, не шевелясь, и глаз не опускал, только краснел неумолимо, от шеи вверх. Как будто тонул. И тогда Барба опять поймал себя на мысли: «Все изменилось». Собственно, было бы что ловить. Мысль-то в опустевшей голове была всего одна.

Он взял Сонни за галстук и потянул к себе. И когда Сонни послушно согнулся так, что их глаза оказались на одном уровне — выдохнул ему в губы:

— Ты прав. Не время.

fin


End file.
